


They Are

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has come to visit his brother. Not the best decision in the grand scheme of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Change

I've debated with myself. A million times. A thousand ways. So many words. I'm not in love. I don't see him that way. We aren't. We aren't. They… are.

I watch them walk in together. I watch his hand hold steadfast low on her hip, guiding her, directing her. I wonder how she likes it. If she does. If she wants to push him away. I want to know.

I want to learn everything there is about her.

My brother’s girl.

He smiles in my direction – momentary flicker of surprise at my presence – but I don't think he actually _sees_ me. I am an image. A blur. A person standing in the crowd and no one more. The memory of his brother. He doesn't love me. He doesn't even know me. Not anymore.

Our eyes catch. For a moment. Brief and short. But delicious none the less. They hold. He smiles. Tilts his head. My heart soars. Always does.

The blond on his arm leans up and whispers something in his ear. He laughs. Their own private joke. I am not privy to such information. Not anymore. I once was. Life changes.

If I had a chance. One chance. I would tell him really what I think of her. Of her temptress grin and the way her hair is just so… perfect. And how it's not fair that I can't be like her to him. How I hate her for it.

He'll always be hers. She his. And then there is me. Who’s decided to come sit and watch and burn with more things indescribable. More hatred than natural. More jealousy than imaginable.

I turn my back on them… walking away. Away from the way his chuckle carries across the room. I head for the exit.

Then. There. His hand. On my shoulder.

I know it's him. I can smell him. Only he can work that musky, faint sweat, just _him_.

I turn to him and his smile is soft. Too soft. His eyes understanding. What does he know? What does he think?

"Are you okay?" His voice is soft too. I want to slap him. Make him yell. See passion light up his eyes. I've seen it once. Not for me. Never. For her. Always.

"Fine." A short reply, a fast exit. Maybe he'd catch on. Take a hint.

"Come on… you can tell me," he presses.

Never takes a hint.

"Nothing." I turn. Walk fast. Out of the room. Away from the people.

"Hey!" He chases after me. Out of the room. Away from the people.

I turn towards him. It snaps. My mind. I'm grabbing his wrist. Pushing him. Hard. Wall. Us. Lips. Slide. Slip. Tongue. Me. Him. _Here._

Fireworks.

He is kissing me. We are. We are. They… aren't.

I can feel her presence. Know she's there. Watching. He knows. Has too. Dips into my body. Deepens the kiss.

It hits like a bullet.

This isn't about me. About us. It's about them. About jealousy. About a game.

She's flirted with another guy. Made him angry. Jealous. She doesn’t know who I am. He’s never told her. He kisses me. She watches. It's a game. Sick and twisted. And I am pawn.

And he is playing with my heart.

I tear back. Tears spring. I want to yell. Cry. Flee. I choose the latter and disappear in a heartbeat.

He doesn't chase after. Never will. Won't bring it up. It's only a mistake anyways. I've fallen in the middle of a game. And I watch. As it's about them. Because we aren't. We aren't. They… are.  



End file.
